


Poison

by ParadoxdelaPaladino



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alice Cooper - Freeform, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Feels, Lace, Leather, M/M, Poison, Romance, breath play, dildo, tail, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxdelaPaladino/pseuds/ParadoxdelaPaladino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki drops by for a visit that leaves Tony wanting more. Unfortunately, Loki has other plans. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my main Tony/Loki fanfiction, “Tainted Love,” mostly because I’m uninspired and the lack of comments makes me believe my readers ran away.

_I hear you calling and it’s needles and pins_

 

He felt him.

 

Like a mist, he was both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He exhaled and watched his breath come out in a visible puff. Today he had decided to wear his Alice Cooper shirt, showcasing his fondness for 80’s metal bands. He looked down and noticed his nipples perk up at the sudden drop in temperature.

 

“Come to play?” With a grin and a twirl of his fingers, Tony let the wrench clatter to the floor. 

 

Every corner of his workshop seemed deserted, but he knew better. Crossing the room in a few steps he unlocked the cabinet on the far wall. He reached inside and ran his fingers along the length of the leather whip. As soon as he spun around with the whip in hand, Loki appeared. Tony eyes raked over Loki’s form, noting the absence of his usual leather armor.

 

“Lace? Interesting choice.” He eyed the delicate fishnet shirt which revealed more than it covered. His hand squeezed around the whip’s handle and with a crack, it wrapped itself around the god’s neck.

 

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat_

 

Tony felt his lips curl upward as his sadistic side flared to life. With a flick of his wrist, he brought Loki to his knees.

 

“You can keep your poker face, but remove everything I don’t like.”

 

A smile and Loki’s leather pants and boots vanished, leaving only a leather thong and the shirt, if it could even be called that.

 

“Better.”

 

Tony took his time walking around the submissive form before him. He felt Loki’s eyes follow his every step. Tony gently uncoiled the whip around Loki’s neck, only to use it against his back. Other than a small hiss, Loki made no other noise.

 

Drawing back his arm, Tony relished the tension in the air before he let the thin leather whip crack against the pale canvas of Loki’s back, leaving long cuts behind. Suddenly, the lace seemed irritating and he reached inside his pocket for a knife.

 

He brought it to Loki’s throat and allowed the dull part of the blade to graze his neck before flicking it to cut the shirt apart. Using his hands, he ripped apart the lace, exposing Loki’s back.

 

Satisfied, he raised the whip to continue his ministrations when a flash of silver caught his eye. He smiled before he threw the whip on a nearby table, watching Loki’s eyes shift to follow him. A few steps later, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out the gleaming object. He walked in front of Loki, hiding the object behind his back. With a smile he revealed it as it dangled from his fingers.

 

“Hey, remember this?”

 

Loki eyed the silver gag he had been forced to wear on his trip back to Asgard. In lieu of an answer, his poisonous green eyes darkened. 

 

“Open.”

 

With an upward turn of his lips, Loki emitted a growl towards the despised object. Tony’s hand shot out to grab his neck.

 

_“Open.”_  The order was given through clenched teeth and Loki did as he was told.  

 

Tony reached out two fingers to stretch the pliant mouth further before slipping the tongue depressor inside. He moved close enough to Loki to smell faint traces of his cologne as he fastened the muzzle in the back.

 

“Don’t you look _cute_.”

 

Loki glared. Tony reached for the whip on the table. As he assaulted Loki’s torso, he watched in fascination as a few red welts appeared on the otherwise perfect skin.

 

Eye lids flickered before they hid the beautiful green eyes from sight. He could hear Loki’s moans from underneath the gag and his hand wavered. Part of him wanted nothing more than to tear off that muzzle and claim those pink lips as his own. Claim _Loki_ as –

 

Crack.

 

Of its own accord, his hand had struck Loki, retrieving him from his thoughts. Loki’s back arched in pure pleasure as Tony pulled back his hand. With each lash, his cock hardened.

 

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

 

After a few moments, he stopped to observe the new gashes and watched the blood flow down in mesmerizing patterns, pooling where Loki knelt. Sweat had beaded on his forehead from the rapid-fire assault and he wiped them away quickly.

 

Serving its purpose, the whip was discarded on the table and Tony walked back to the cabinet. Just looking at it made think of all the dirty and plain disturbing toys it held and the fact that he used almost all of them on Loki made the strain in his pants even more painful.

 

He took out a spiked collar and watched Loki’s eyebrow shoot up. Wordlessly, he tied it around the pale neck and as an afterthought attached a leash.

 

“All fours.”

 

Loki obeyed as Tony crouched behind him. He had only to tug at the thong and Loki made it disappear. Using both hands to spread the pale cheeks, he flicked out his tongue and began licking at the small hole, watching it twitch in anticipation. He shoved his tongue inside the ring of muscle and watched Loki shift his weight from hand to hand.

 

When Loki began to moan, Tony decided he was being too gentle. He reached behind him for a dildo, which had a fluffy tail attached to it. He lubed it thoroughly before trying to force it inside Loki. With a hiss, Loki dug his fingernails into the concrete and dared to turn his head to glare.

 

Grinning at the expected reaction, Tony retrieved the whip and began ruthlessly attacking Loki’s exposed backside. He didn’t stop until Loki’s ass was red and he was holding himself up only by his forearms. Loki’s knees began to spasm from the blows.

 

Tony wanted nothing more to break Loki’s skin until the god cried for mercy at his feet but he refrained and allowed the whip to slip through his fingers, dropping to the floor with a dull thud.

 

“Let’s try this again.”

 

Tony reached for the dildo as Loki steadied himself, breathing deeply through the muzzle. Tony dipped his fingers in the bottle of lube before shoving two inside the inviting hole. The walls around the fingers contracted and he inserted a third finger.

 

Impatience getting the better of him, Tony withdrew his fingers and reached for the dildo, placing it against Loki’s entrance as a warning. This time, Loki relaxed and Tony eased in the dildo, hearing Loki fight back a hiss at the intrusion.

 

With the dildo finally inserted, Tony stood up and walked around. Even on the ground with a collar and a _tail_ Loki still looked up at him defiantly.

 

“Follow,” Tony ordered with a tug as he began walking towards his chair. Obediently, Loki crawled after Tony on all fours. He tightened the leash just to see Loki fight for air from the choking collar. Once Loki began to grow a light tint of purple, Tony decided he should stop and gave some slack to the chord.

 

Loki’s chest heaved with the effort to catch his breath combined with the restricting muzzle. With a grin, Tony threw the leash on the ground.

 

“Stop.” Tony ordered over his shoulder as he walked towards the swiveling leather chair.

Inch by inch, he peeled off his shirt, exposing the arc reactor to curious eyes. Then, he undid the belt of his pants and pushed them off his hips before kicking them away. Green eyes darted back to him, wide in surprise at Tony’s preference for no underwear.

 

Tony slumped in the chair, showcasing his growing erection. The chair creaked as he swiveled back and forth enjoying Loki’s quickening breaths and tightening fists. He frowned when he caught sight of the submissive god’s straining member and moved off the chair to reach into his pants’ pocket. He crouched in front of Loki and showed him a pink rubber ring.

 

“You can’t come before I tell you to.” He slipped the ring over Loki’s cock before picking up the discarded leash.

 

Suddenly the fabric of the leash intrigued him and he began picking at it with his fingernails. Beneath him, Loki shifted uncomfortably, his nails digging into the concrete. The sound of teeth grazing across metal brought him from his thoughts and he shifted his eyes to look at the impatient god. With quick movements he removed the muzzle, letting it clatter to the floor.

 

Loki moved around his sore jaw and flicked out his pink tongue and ran over his dry lips. With a sudden tug, Tony pulled Loki closer to him.

 

“Open.”

 

Loki more than happily obliged and let his jaw drop, his pink tongue rolling out. Tony reached for the immaculate black mane and ran his fingers through the silken locks. With his fingers entwined in the black hair, Tony shoved himself inside the waiting mouth.

 

The warm cavern engulfed his colder member and he shuddered at the feeling. He pulled at the hair harder until his cock hit the back of Loki’s throat. Loki moved in discomfort as he gagged. Tony didn’t care. He continued to rapidly move himself in and out, enjoying the wet choking sounds.

 

  1. “Prepare me.” He wheezed as he released Loki’s hair and leaned back.         



 

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

 

Loki removed himself with a cough before flicking his tongue over the moist tip. Slender fingers reached to pull Tony’s legs apart. In one fluid movement, Loki engulfed the throbbing cock until his lips brushed the base while thrusting a finger into Tony’s waiting hole.

 

Tony moved his legs on either side of the chair and moaned as Loki continued his ministrations. It only took a few more sucks before Tony gasped, reaching to yank Loki’s hair. Obediently, Loki swallowed.

 

With a shudder Tony fell back against the chair and allowed Loki to continue preparing him. Between half lidded eyes he watched those moist lips and yearned to kiss them. Even the sensual way that the black locks clung to Loki’s face drew him in and he fought his treacherous hand from reaching out to touch them.

 

“Stop.” Tony breathed heavily as he felt Loki’s fingers leave him.

 

After catching his breath, he slowly got out of the chair and moved to remove the dildo, which Loki released with a sigh.

 

“Jarvis, activate the restraints.”

 

“Right away, Sir.”

 

Four sets of shackles shot from the ground and Tony made quick work of securing them to Loki’s wrists and ankles. With a rough shove he pushed Loki on the ground and crawled on top of him. He began to gently kiss his way down the pale neck to the exposed torso. Gently, he lapped at the drying blood of the scars before move towards Loki’s face.

 

The bright lights of the workshop brought out the green irises of Loki’s eyes and Tony couldn’t look away. When his lips were mere millimeters away from Loki’s –

 

“ _Stark_.”

 

Tony pulled back and began positioning Loki’s cock at his entrance. He teasingly rubbed the tip against his puckered hole, enjoying the sweat beading on Loki’s forehead as he tensed against the restraints.

 

Slowly, he pushed Loki’s manhood inside; eyes squeezed shut from the pain. The final ring of muscle gave and he gasped as Loki filled him. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he placed his hands on Loki’s chest to give him leverage.

 

He began to move himself up and down; each time hissing from the pleasure as the hardened member brushed passed the stubborn ring of muscle. At this pace, he could go on forever but Loki seemed to have other ideas.

 

“ _Stark_.” Following the warning, Tony felt invisible hands grip his hips and shove him all the way down to the hilt. He yelped in surprise before he felt the magical hands disappear.

 

Danger flashed in Loki’s eyes and Tony relented. He knew by now that the pink rubber ring was missing and Loki desperately needed his release.

 

Pushing against Loki’s chest, Tony willing withdrew and impaled himself on the throbbing member, each subsequent thrust faster than the one preceding. Beneath him Loki groaned signaling that he was on the edge.

 

However, Tony wouldn’t be satisfied until he could get the god to _break_ ; even a little. His face flushed as he reached for Loki’s throat.

 

“You want release,” he breathed in between thrusts. “Then say it! Say my name!”

 

“Stark!”

 

His hand squeezed around Loki’s throat until he could see the color drain from Loki’s face.

 

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

 

“That’s not my name. _Say_. _It_.”

 

Tony continued squeezing the white column of Loki’s throat until the god’s eyes flickered and his breathing became ragged. He knew what this was. It was an arrangement. Still, a part of him yearned for something more _intimate_. After a few scattered meetings in the span of half a year, Tony didn’t know how long he could just keep this _casual_. Even he had a breaking point. He was human after all.

 

“ _Tony_.”

 

That one word sent Tony over the edge and he arched back to angle himself as Loki broke the shackles. Strong hands gripped his hips and Tony knew he would have marks but he didn’t care. Just a few more thrusts and he came with a guttural cry.

 

With shaking hands he removed himself and collapsed to the ground, resting on the crook of Loki’s shoulder. Gingerly, he brought his hand to wrap around the bloodied torso. For a moment the gesture went unnoticed.

 

Loki’s eyes remained closed as he took deep breaths. Once he calmed down, his eyes flickered open and he noticed the arm. His eyebrows furrowed, angry green eyes darting to Tony.

 

“You know what this is.”

 

“Yeah, but –”

 

“ _Remove_ your arm.”

 

Reluctantly, Tony moved his arm before Loki shoved him roughly to the side. Without missing a beat, Loki stood up and in a shimmer of green, wore his usual armor. After adjusting his tunic, Loki brought his eyes to look down at the sweating mess that was Tony Stark. His lips curved upwards in a grin.

 

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

 

“Until next time, _Stark_.”

 

Just like that he was gone.

 

Tony got off the floor and swore that the next time the pompous ass showed up at his doorstep he would kick him out. He would tell Thor. He would call S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

He collapsed back on the ground and tentatively laid a hand on the spot where Loki once lay. Bringing his knees towards him in a protective curl, he continued to lie on the ground and he knew.

 

He knew he would do nothing. Sure, he had the power to pick up the whip and abuse Loki physically, but in the end, Loki was always the victor.

 

Skin heals to scars which fade over time, but Tony’s heart would continue to bleed.

 

_You're poison running through my veins_


End file.
